


Forces

by mangacrack



Category: Angel Sanctuary, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...The <i>fuck</i> did you just call me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces

"...The _fuck_ did you just call me?", the kid angel … the kid _sized_ angel hissed.

Dean gulped, stretching his neck in order to escape the sharp edge of the sword pressed against him. At the other end stood a short red haired teenager, who handled the heavy looking blade with the same easy Dean did his gun. But at the moment he had other thoughts than reaching for it, since the fire burning around them licked at his skin. It seemed it was being kept off with great effort just inches away from him.

Yet it worried Dean more the angel was completely unfazed by it, when he should be squirming at least since he had made sure to pack the holy oil before he left to this insane meeting Castiel had suggested.

Golden burning eyes meet his gaze and Dean stood straight despite the fire all around him. This guy was an angel and he certainly wouldn't cower in front of a dick.

“I said...”, Michael, angel of fire and one of assigned guardians of the natural forces on earth, repeated, “What the fuck did you just call me?!”

Vividly Dean cursed and swore the next time Castiel wanted to ask his boss for help, he could go himself.


End file.
